Inbetween
by aliceondrugs
Summary: Lys zieht aus ihrer Heimat Irland nach England. Dies bedeutet auch einen Schulwechsel nach Hogwarts. In einem spannenden Jahr versucht sie den Kampf zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor zu überwinden, doch wird es ihr gelingen, während der dunkle Lord die Welt in Schutt und Asche legt?


„Jetzt streng dich doch mal ein bisschen an!"

„Was meinst du was ich gerade tue? Ich schaffe es einfach nicht!" Lys konnte tun und machen was sie wollte: der Felsblock hinter ihrem kleinen Backsteinhaus wollte einfach kein Schwein werden. „Wenn du das nicht schaffst, kannst du auch nicht nach Hogwarts gehen!", rief ihre Mutter. Lys war beleidigt: „Dann will ich da nicht hin! In Crambhole mussten wir nie, ich wiederhole NIE irgendwelche Felsen in _Schweine _verwandeln! Wir haben es auch ohne sie ausgehalten!" Trotzig warf sie ihr langes dunkelbraunes Haar zurück. Entnervt seufzte ihre Mutter. Ihr Blick sagte eindeutig: _Du weißt genau, was gemeint war_. Eigentlich wusste Lys es ja auch, sie hatte jetzt nur keine Lust zu üben. Ihr Zauberstab lag ihr schwer in der Hand und auch ihr Arm schmerzte bei jeder Bewegung, denn sie waren seit zwei Wochen nur noch am Üben.

„Ich will nicht mehr, ich gehe jetzt rein, wenn es dir recht ist. Außerdem beginnt es gerade zu gewittern. In ein paar Sekunden wird hier alles unter Wasser stehen, du kennst ja diese Spätsommergewitter." Mit diesen Worten ließ sie ihre Mutter stehen, die kurz danach tatsächlich klitschnass war.

Erschöpft fiel Lys auf ihr Bett. Es kam ihr unglaublich weich vor, dieser Tag hatte ihr wirklich den letzten Nerv geraubt. Auch beim Essen gab es nur ein Gesprächsthema: Ihre baldige Aufnahmeprüfung für Hogwarts. Noch lebten sie in Irland und sie war nach Crambhole, in ein reines Mädcheninternat gegangen. Crambhole war auch eine Zauberschule und sie hatte nicht viele Schülerinnen, höchstens hundert. Doch Lys war gern auf diese Schule gegangen, und es tat ihr auch Leid, dass sie ihre ganzen Freundinnen verlassen musste.

_Wie dieses Hogwarts wohl sein wird?_ Es musste eine sehr gute Schule sein, wenn ihre Eltern beschlossen hatten sie dort hin zu schicken. Auf jeden Fall durfte man dort Haustiere haben, und das war ein eindeutiger Vorsprung Crambhole gegenüber, denn ihre Waldkäuzin Harpyie musste immer zu Hause bleiben. Lys stand auf um sie zu streicheln. Harpyie schlief gerade, doch sie ließ sich wecken und schaute Lys keck an. Ihre klugen Augen musterten sie ruhig. Sie hatte seinen wunderbaren Blick.

„Du kannst mit nach Hogwarts, ist das nicht toll? Dann musst du nicht immer hier auf mich warten!" Lys sah aus dem Fenster.

„Morgen ist es soweit, dann kann ich Irland nicht mehr mein Zuhause nennen. Dann wohnen wir in England. Nicht mehr in Kilrush, sondern in Flamborough." Wehmütig sah sie aus dem Fenster. Da es Sommer war, war es draußen noch hell, auch wenn es spät war. Sie ließ ihre Augen durch das Zimmer wandern.

Ihr Blick traf einen anderen. Da war ein Mädchen, das sechzehn irische Sommer kommen und gehen sah. Ihre Haut war blass, obwohl sie fast jeden Tag in der Sonne lag. Lys schritt auf den Spiegel zu. Ihre Augen waren von einem tiefen Blau, mit einem Stich ins Grüne. Auch ein wenig Grau war dabei. Sie liebte ihre Augen, sie selbst sagte, sie seien aus dem Blau des Meeres, dem Grün des Landes und dem Grau der Wolken. Ansonsten wirkte ihr Gesicht ein wenig rund, und wenn sie sich alle Haare aus dem Gesicht band, sah sie aus wie ein kleines Kind, sagte sie. Doch sie war ein hübsches Mädchen. Sie drehte sich. Ihr Gesamtbild war perfekt: Sie war nicht so klapperdürr, wie viele Mädchen aus Crambhole, und nicht dick. Sie war nicht gerade groß, aber auf ihre 1,63m war sie sehr stolz.

Sie war selbstbewusst und wusste was sie wollte; auch wenn sie es sich nicht immer auf legale Weise beschaffen konnte. Sie war kreativ, sie schrieb und zeichnete. Ihre Ordnung war nicht gerade die beste, nein, sie war grauenhaft, trotzdem fand sie alles wieder. Eigentlich war sie ein mehr oder weniger normales Mädchen.

Müde zog sie sich ihren Schlafanzug an und legte sich ins Bett. Morgen musste sie früh aufstehen, denn morgen wollten sie in das neue Haus einziehen. Es würde ein weiterer langer Tag werden. Harpyie krächzte noch einmal, als Zeichen, dass sie raus wollte, jagen wollte. Widerwillig stand Lys noch einmal auf um sie fliegen zu lassen und das Fenster blieb offen, falls sie mitten in der Nacht wiederkam.

Lys blickte hinaus. Es war inzwischen doch dunkel geworden, und die Sterne strahlten mit dem Mond um die Wette. Sie liebte den Mond. Er war ihrem Sternzeichen, den Krebsen, zugeordnet und sie verehrte ihn. Sein silbernes Licht berührte Lys' helle Haut und ließ sie gespenstisch aussehen. Ein Hauch von Magie umhüllte sie und ließ sie strahlen. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief sie am Fenster ein.

Ein kleines, graues Auto fuhr auf den Parkplatz des ersten Hauses in im Sea Way in Flamborough.

Eine kleine Familie stieg aus, eine Frau, ein Mann und ein Mädchen, die alle Kartons in den Armen hielten. Misstrauisch beäugte Lys das Haus. Es war groß und weiß und hatte einladende weite Fenster. Auch die Tür war hell und freundlich. Doch Lys wusste, dass diese Tür ihr Tor in ein neues Leben war, auch wenn sie keiner gefragt hatte, ob sie sich von dem Alten trennen wollte. Es war, als versuchte das Haus es ihr schmackhaft zu machen, es wenigstens zu versuchen. Doch ihr Entschluss stand fest: sie würde sich nicht so einfach geschlagen geben.

„Lys, nun komm schon! Wir wollen dir dein Zimmer zeigen!"

_Ja, ich brauche ein Zimmer für mich. Jetzt._, dachte sie und schlurfte missmutig in ihr neues Zuhause.

_So schlecht sieht es hier gar nicht aus, _dachte sie, als sie durch das bereits eingerichtet Haus schritt und folgte weiter dem Rufen ihrer Mutter. Dann stand sie in einen schneeweißen Raum. Alles war weiß: Die Möbel, die Lampen, die Zimmerdecke und der Fußboden.

„Was soll DAS denn sein?!", rief Lys entsetzt. Hier sollte sie wohnen? Unmöglich! „Nun ja…ähm, also…w- wir haben uns gedacht…also...", stammelte ihre Mutter verlegen. Doch Lys' Vater rettete sie: „In Hogwarts gibt es eine Häusereinteilung. Das gab es in Crambhole nicht und diese Häuser haben verschiedene Farben: Da gibt es Gryffindor, dessen Farben Scharlachrot und Gold sind, und Ravenclaw, das ist Blau und Bronze, Hufflepuff ist Gelb und Schwarz und Slytherin, das ist Grün und Silber. Wir dachten uns, wenn wir sehen in welches Haus du kommst dekorieren wir dein Zimmer mit den entsprechenden Farben. Ist das in Ordnung? Es Ist ja nur noch eine Woche Ferien, und wenn du wiederkommst ist nichts mehr weiß, das verspreche ich dir." Lys nickte und schritt im Zimmer umher.

„Und…was ist wenn ich nicht ausgewählt werde? Wenn ich in kein Haus genau hineingehöre? Macht ihr mein Zimmer dann bunt?", fragte sie, doch ihr Vater lachte nur: „Glaub mir, keiner bleibt dort außen vor. Du wirst deinen Platz finden." Mit diesen Worten ließen ihre Eltern sie allein.

Es war ein wunderschöner Montag in den Ferien, als Lys bereits früh geweckt wurde. Ihr Wecker riss sie brutal aus dem Bett und schlaftrunken rieb sie sich die Augen. Es war halb Acht.

„Mum! Wir wollten heute Schulsachen kaufen gehen, nicht?", schrie sie die Treppe herunter.

„Ja!", kam es gedämpft von unten, „Aber komm doch erst Frühstücken, Schatz!" Das ließ sich Lys nicht zweimal sagen und raste wie ein Wirbelwind die Treppe herunter.

„Hm, das war lecker!", sagte sie als das Frühstück vorbei war, „Ich mach mich schnell fertig!" Oben angekommen, suchte sie erst einmal das Badezimmer. Als sie es endlich gefunden hatte betrat sie staunend einen großen, hellen Raum, der mit einer Badewanne, einer Dusche, einem großen, weißen Schrank und einem riesigen Spiegel ausgerüstet war. Dies war kein gewöhnliches Haus. Es war ein Zaubererhaus. Von außen schien es nicht größer zu sein als andere, aber von innen offenbarte es riesige Räume. Schnell schminkte sie sich ein wenig und kämmte sich die Haare. Als sie das Zimmer wieder verließ, warf sie ihrem Spiegelbild eine Kusshand zu.

_Was zieht man denn zum Shoppen an?_, dachte Lys. Ihr Kleiderschrank war überfüllt und platzte schon überall auseinander, aber sie fand nie etwas zum anziehen.

_Das ist schlimm_, sagte sie sich, _ich brauche dringend mehr Klamotten._ Schließlich entschied sie sich für eine schwarze Hose und eine dunkelgrüne Bluse. Es sah richtig hübsch aus.

„Lys? Wo bleibst du! Wir wollen jetzt los!", kam es von unten.

„Jaja, ich komme gleich!", rief sie zurück. Sie hörte ein leises: „Immer dieses ‚gleich'…", doch es war ihr egal. Schließlich war sie es nicht, die es störte. Entzückt von ihrem eigenen Spiegelbild lächelte sie und ging die Treppe runter.

„Wie jetzt in den Kamin? Da mach ich mich doch schmutzig!"

„Du sollst dich ja auch nicht da drinnen wälzen, du sollst nur da reingehen und ‚Tropfender Kessel' rufen, ist das so schlimm?" Mr Harrison warf eine Handvoll eines grünen Pulvers in das Feuer, das trotz der warmen Jahreszeit brannte. Sofort loderten die Flammen grün auf.

„Ich geh vor, dann kommst du Lys und zum Schluss kommt Mary, okay?", und damit stieg er in die Flammen. Er rief einmal laut „Tropfender Kessel!" und war nach einem Augeschlag verschwunden. Lys staunte. Sicher hatte sie von Flohpulver gehört, aber sie hatte gehofft es selbst nicht anwenden zu müssen.

„Du bist dran, Schatz.", holte sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Jaja", sagte sie und stieg in das prasselnde Feuer. „Äh…Tropfender Kessel?" Alles um sie herum wurde grün und sie drehte sich rasend schnell um sich selbst. Schützend hielt sie die Arme vor die Augen, damit kein Ruß hinein kam, und deshalb bemerkte sie nicht, dass sie bereits da war. Erst als sie hustend und keuchend in die Arme ihres Vaters fiel nahm sie ihr Umfeld wieder wahr. Sie war in einem stickigen Pup in dem an kleinen Tischen vereinzelt Leute saßen.

_Das ist der ‚Tropfende Kessel'? Das berühmte Wirtshaus? _Lys konnte es nicht so recht glauben.

„Du, Daddy? Sag mal, sind wir hier auch richtig? Ich meine ja nur…", fragte sie zaghaft. Ihr Vater lachte.

„Tja, sieht nicht sehr viel versprechend aus, oder? Aber wir sind hier richtig, keine Angst. Warte kurz." Es ging zur Bar und sprach dort einen kleinen untersetzten Mann mit Zahnlücke an: „Sind Sie Tom? Der Wirt der ‚Tropfenden Kessels'?", und der Wirt grinste: „Klar bin ich der, wer sonst? Und wie ist ihr Name, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Harrison, Andrew Harrison. Und das sind meine Frau und meine Tochter.", antwortete Mr. Harrison.

„Hogwarts, nehme ich an. Aber wie kommt es, dass ich ihre Tochter noch nie hier gesehen habe? Sie ist doch mindestens fünfzehn.", sagte der Wirt. Lys war es leid, dass über sie gesprochen wurde, als wäre sie gar nicht da: „Wir sind erst diesen Sommer nach England gezogen, vorher ging ich auf das Crambhole- Internat." Der Wirt grinste schon wieder.

„Ah, das Mädchen- Internat von Madam McLaughlin, nicht? Hat einen guten Ruf. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir in Hogwarts." Dann wand er sich an ihre Eltern: „Sie wissen, welcher Stein?" Mr Harrison nickte. Verwirrt blickte Lys ihren Vater an. _Was für ein Stein?_

„Gut", sagte Tom, „Dann will ich sie auch nicht weiter aufhalten. Und viel Spaß in Hogwarts, Kleine!" Er winkte freundlich zum Abschied und die Harrisons gingen in den Hinterhof.

Dort war nichts als eine hohe Backsteinmauer. Lys wunderte sich, doch dann sah sie wie ihr Vater mit seinem Zauberstab einen bestimmten Stein anklopfte. Sofort öffnete sich die massive Mauer einen Spalt und ein paar Sekunden später standen sie vor einem riesigen Torbogen. Lys bot sich eine überfüllte Straße mit vielen Geschäften und hunderten von Leuten, die hin und her liefen. Viele wirkten hektisch, ja fast panisch, als sie ihre Besorgungen machten.

„Wow…" entfuhr es ihr leise, sodass es niemand bemerkte.

„Tja Lys, dann lies mal vor, was wir für dich brauchen.", sagte Mr Harrison. Lys nickte und faltete den Brief auseinander:

HOGWARTS-SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREI

**Uniform**

Schüler benötigen für den Alltag:

Drei Garnituren einfache Arbeitskleidung (schwarz)

Ein Paar Schutzhandschuhe (Drachenhaut o.Ä.)

Einen Winterumhang (schwarz, mit silbernen Schnallen)

Bitte beachten sie, dass alle Kleidungsstücke der Schüler mit Namensetiketten versehen sein

müssen.

„Ähm…Ich brauche Kleidung, wo gibt's die?", fragte sie.

„Ich glaube ich habe gehört, dass es hier einen Laden gibt, der _Madam Malkin's_ genannt wird. Dort soll es die besten Sachen geben.", antwortete ihre Mutter nun.

„Ich gehe mit dir dorthin, während dein Vater die Bücher besorgen kann, ok? Schau Mal Schatz, da drüben, der Laden da heißt _Flourish & Blotts_, da gibt es Bücher. Sag einfach‚ Hogwarts, sechstes Schuljahr und sie werden dir die Sachen geben. Bis dann!" Sie gab ihrem Mann einen Abschiedskuss und drängte Lys in Richtung _Madam Malkins._

„Hogwarts, meine Liebe?", fragte eine Frau, die wirklich aussah wie eine Näherin. Sie war eine ältere, etwas rundlichere Frau, die ein Nadelkissen in der linken Hand trug.

„Äh…ja. Und ich brauche….na das hier.", sagte und hielt ihr die Liste hin. Madam Malkin, so schätzte Lys, verschwand, und Lys sah sich ein wenig im Laden um. In einer Ecke saß ein Junge. Es war groß, hatte eine vornehme Blässe und silberblondes Haar, was ihm lässig ins Gesicht viel. Er schien auf etwas zu warten. Die Blicke der beiden trafen sich und Lys war entzückt von den eisgrauen, hellen Augen die sie ihn seinen Bann zogen. Der Junge in der Ecke begann zu grinsen und deutete ihr an zu ihm zu kommen. Lys' Blick wanderte kurz in die Richtung ihrer Mutter, die sich mit einer hoch gewachsenen, blonden Frau unterhielt. Dann ging sie langsam auf den Jungen zu.

„Hey", sagte sie, doch viel mehr konnte sie nicht heraus bringen, denn seine Augen hielten ihre Gedanken fest.

„Hi", sagte er. „Ich bin Draco. Draco Malfoy, und du?", während er sie verführerisch anlächelte. _Draco_, dachte sie. _Was für ein wundervoller Name_. Beinahe hätte sie vergessen, dass er ihr auch eine Frage gestellt hatte.

„Ich…äh…also…ich heiße Lys. Lys Harrison." _Warum stottere ich so?_, fragte sie sich. _Ich bin doch sonst auch nicht so sprachlos!_

„Lys, wie schön. Du bist hübsch, dein Name passt zu dir. Eine so schöne Hexe kann doch nur reinblütig sein.", sagte Draco.

„Äh…was ist das, ‚reinblütig'?", fragte Lys, die in ihrem bisherigen Leben nur mit Zauberern zu tun gehabt hatte. Langsam wurde sie sicherer beim Reden und wollte sein Spiel mitspielen.

„Das weißt du nicht?", sagte Draco entsetzt. „Dann pass auf. Setz dich erstmal." Lys ließ sich elegant, wie sie es gewohnt war auf den freien Platz neben ihm sinken. „Also das ist so. Es gibt auch Menschen die nichtmagisch sind. Wir Zauberer nennen sie…"

„…Muggel.", beendete Lys seinen Satz. „Das weiß ich auch."

„Na dann", grinste Draco und fuhr fort: „Und es gibt auch Zauberer, deren Eltern Muggel sind. Man weiß nicht wie dies zustande kommt, aber es ist so. Diese Leute nennen wir Muggelstämmige, oder Schlammblüter, weil ihr Blut nicht rein ist. Wir, also meine Familie, sind schon seit Generationen Reinblüter. In unserem Stammbaum wirst du keinen einzigen Muggel finden. Und wie ist es bei dir?"

Lys war gebannt von seiner Stimme. „Meine Familie sind dann also auch so genannte ‚Reinblüter', weil in unsere Familie auch kein Muggel ist. Wie kommen die Zauberer, die ohne Magie aufgewachsen sind eigentlich in der Schule zurrecht? Ich meine, wir kennen uns damit doch viel besser aus.", sagte sie und Draco nickte.

„Derselben Ansicht bin ich auch. Oh nein, meine Mutter kommt. Wie alt bist du eigentlich?", fragte er.

„Ich? Sechzehn, ich denke ich werde in die sechste Klasse kommen auf Hogwarts.", antwortete sie.

„Dann sehen wir uns ja sicher. Ich hoffe du kommst nach Slytherin, du würdest zu uns passen." Mit diesen Worten grinste er noch einmal verführerisch und ging zu der blonden Frau, mit der sich Lys' Mutter unterhalten hatte. Da kam auch schon Madam Malkin aus dem Hinterzimmer mit einem riesigen Haufen schwarzen Stoffes und schubste Lys auf einen Sockel.

„So und jetzt schön still halten, denn wir wollen ja nicht, dass du dich stichst, meine Liebe!", sagte die alte Dame und begann den Stoff festzustecken. Fasziniert sah Lys Draco nach, der sich beim rausgehen noch einmal zu ihr umdrehte.

„Bis dann.", flüsterte er. „Wir sehen uns." Madam Malkin grinste.

„Oha, da hast du dir aber den besten geangelt, den es zu kriegen galt, meine Liebe.", doch Lys hörte ihr nicht zu.

Mit riesigen Einkaufstüten gingen die Harrisons weiter die Winkelgasse entlang, als Lys etwas entdeckte.

„Mum! Guck mal! Da gibt es Zauberstäbe! Ich will einen richtigen und keinen aus Zweiter Hand. Sieh mal: Die Spitze splittert schon…" Mrs Harrison sah ihn sich an.

„Dann müssen wie aber noch einmal Geld holen. Stimmt, dein Stab ist wirklich nicht mehr der neuste…upps!" _Krachz_. Mrs Harrison hatte die Spitze des Zauberstabes abgebrochen und hielt nun ein kleines Holzstück in der linken Hand. „Jetzt brauchst du _wirklich_ einen neuen…", seufzte sie. Lys und Mr Harrison lachten und gemeinsam gingen sie zu _Gringotts_, der Zauberbank um von ihrem Konto Geld abzuheben.

„Sie sind nicht von hier, oder? Sie sind nicht in meinem Buch verzeichnet! Sind sie etwa Betrüger? Ich rate Ihnen, lassen sie diese Scherze!"

Ein kleiner Kobold mit sehr krummen Rücken hielt ein kleines Büchlein in der Hand und musterte die Harrisons misstrauisch.

„Nein, wir sind aus Irland, Kilrush! Sie können sich gern mit ihren Leuten dort in Verbindung setzten, ich besitze dort ein Verließ auf den Namen Harrison! Andrew Harrison!" Das Gesicht von Mr Harrison war schon puterrot, so sehr regte er sich auf. „Und Betrüger sind wie erst recht nicht!"

„Gut", sagte der Kobold. „Sie haben nicht sehr viel Glück heute. Ich werde mich jetzt tatsächlich mit Irland in Verbindung setzten. Dann werden wir ja sehen, ob sie Lügner sind, oder nicht." Mit diesen Worten funkelte er die drei Harrisons noch einmal hämisch an und verschwand in einem Hinterzimmer.

„So ein arroganter Schnösel!", rief Mr Harrison. Und kurz darauf kam der Kobold zurück. Er wirkte noch viel griesgrämiger als vorher.

„Bitte hier entlang, der Herr.", sagte er mit einem Blick der töten könnte. Mit einer übertriebenen Verbeugung, bei der seine Nasenspitze beinahe den Boden berührte, geleitete er sie in die Stollen.

„Na also, warum nicht gleich so.", sagte Mr Harrison, als sie mit vollen Taschen wieder aus der Zauberbank heraus kamen. Lys' Gesicht wirkte leicht grünlich. „Nie wieder…", flüsterte sie.

„Also können wir dir einen neuen Stab besorgen. Da drüben war der Laden, Schatz. Schatz?" Mrs Harrison hatte bemerkt, dass es ihre Tochter nicht gerade besonders gut ging.

„Äh…klar. Lass uns gehen.", sagte Lys und sie zogen los in Richtung _Ollivanders._ Auf dem Weg lies sie ihren Blick über die Menge wandern. Da waren sie wieder. Die eisgrauen Augen. Gebannt blieb sie stehen und sah nur fasziniert zu Draco herüber. _Wie kann man nur so unverschämt gut aussehen?_, fragte sie sich. Draco lächelte sie an.

„Lys! Wirst du jetzt wohl kommen?", schrie ihr Vater. Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen.

„Jaja! Ich komme!", rief sie zurück und lief nicht eher los, bis sie Draco zugewunken hatte.

_Ollivander – Gute Zauberstäbe seit 382 v. Chr._ So lautete die Inschrift an einem kleinen, muffig wirkenden Laden. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl betrat Lys das Geschäft und ihre Eltern folgten ihr ein wenig langsamer. Alle drei waren erstaunt als sie in einem leeren Raum standen.

„Was soll das denn sein?", fragte Lys und drehte sich zu ihren Eltern um. Als die aber auch nur mit den Achseln zuckten sah sie wieder nach vorne.

„Guten Tag."

„AHHHHHHHHH!" Ein dürres Männlein mit bleicher Haut und noch helleren strahlenden Augen war wie aus dem nichts vor ihr aufgetaucht. Lys hatte sich so erschrocken, dass sie erst einmal einen gewaltigen Satz nach hinten machte und auf ihr Hinterteil fiel.

„Mr Ollivander, nehme ich an?", fragte Mr Harrison den komischen Kautz. Mr Ollivander nickte langsam.

„Die Kleine soll wohl einen neuen Stab bekommen, denn bei Ihnen sehe ich einen.", sagte er langsam. Und sein Blick wanderte von Mr und Mrs Harrison zu Lys. Dann fragte er: „Welches ist denn deine Zauberstabhand?"

„Ich…äh…rechts. Ja, rechts.", antwortete Lys mit leicht zittriger Stimme, denn immer noch saß ihr der Schrecken tief in den Knochen. „Gut.", sagte Mr Ollivander und schon wuselte er in einem Wahnsinnstempo um sie herum, um alle möglichen Vermessungen vorzunehmen. Kurz darauf war er auch schon wieder fertig und sagte zu den Harrisons: „Bitte warten sie einen Moment." Dann verschwand er offenbar in einem Hinterzimmer, denn auf einmal war er verschwunden. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis er wieder heraus kam. Seine Arme waren voll beladen mit Zauberstabschachteln.

„So…Probieren sie einmal den hier, Miss. Ahorn und Phönixfeder. Acht Zoll. Für kräftige Zauber." Lys vollführte eine elegante Bewegung mit dem Stab, doch es passierte nichts. Mr Ollivander nahm ihr grob den Stab wieder weg.

„Nein, nein, nein. Der ist nichts für Sie. Schauen sie: Elfenbein und Einhornhaar. Achteinhalb Zoll. Für feine Damen." Noch einmal nahm Lys einen Zauberstab von ihm in die Hand. Er schmiegte sich elegant hinein und war wunderbar glatt. Sie schwenke ihn einmal und stand in einem wunderschönen Funkenregen. Ihr Entschluss stand fest:

„Den will ich."


End file.
